


Summer Heat

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [5]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Both girls are trans in this!, F/F, I am trans myself though, be careful, it is more mentioned with Anastasia though’, there is a bit of dysphoria and transphobic comments so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Anastasia storms out of her home when her mother misgenders her, and soon visits her girlfriend to cheer herself up.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Anastasia (and Charlotte, though not mentioned as much) are both trans in this! Any transphobic comments will be deleted. Enjoy!

Anastasia stormed out of the home her and her family shared, the cursed words of her mother replaying over and over in her head.

"You'll always be the uglier sister. You should have stayed my son." The mother had coldly told spat at her daughter, who was caught snapping a corset onto her body.

She felt terrible, disgusting--and there was only one person who could cheer her up.

Within minutes, Charlotte's number was pushed into her phone and she rambled the course of the evening to the other, who vowed she was on her way.

Sure enough, within minutes her girlfriend popped up in her convertible, patting the spot beside her and urging the crying girl towards her.

The two sped off to Charlotte's home, where the blond immediately led her lover to her wardrobe, where she offered her some more comfortable summer clothes.

Anastasia couldn't thank her enough; the heat had been causing the girl to sweat, but her thin, manly stomach and long, long legs stopped her from wearing anything comfortable. 

Charlotte pulled out her own chest packer and arranged the faux boobs to her liking before pulling out a new pair and helping her girlfriend set them up properly. 

Wiping her eyes, Anastasia couldn't help but giggle as the other kissed her neck chastely and pulled a crops top over her head.

Biting her lip, Anastasia gave the other a disapproving look. While the outfit felt natural now, there was no way she was going out in it.

As if she understood, her girlfriend looped her hands with the other and pulled her close. "Let's just walk the halls and talk some more."

The two strolled the long corridors, and as they rounded the corner they bumped right into Charlotte's father.

Right away the man laughed and Anastasia tensed up; the father always seemed to radiate joy, and it was nearly choking the redhead.

"It’s great to see you, Ana.” He took notice of the girl’s expression and smiled softly. “Do you need to stay the night?”

Nervously, Anastasia glanced at her girlfriend and back at her father. Of course, Anastasia would appreciate staying, but she couldn’t help but still feel embarrassed. Her mother was so horrible, though. And her sister didn’t make it much better—and ever since her step sister moved out, she had only found solace outside of the home.

Nodding, Anastasia looked down at her feet. The man laughed lightly again, “no need to look so upset. I’ll be starting dinner soon, would you two like to help?”

The girls shared a look and smiles sprung up on their faces like daisies as they followed the older man to the kitchen.

While Anastasia was upset she had no comfort from her blood, at least she has a girlfriend and a possible father-in-law that loved her dearly, and always would.


End file.
